


My, My, What a Lovely Surprise!

by Willbakefordean



Series: dirty!denny Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: dirty!denny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willbakefordean/pseuds/Willbakefordean





	My, My, What a Lovely Surprise!

Benny was having a shitty day. The kind of shitty day that consumes you heart and soul and destroys everything you touch. Alright maybe he was exaggerating, but it was still a shitty day. Dean had made an announcement in the break room that he was going on a trip for two weeks. That was in itself enough to fuck Benny up, but then he said he was going to Europe…to see all the major sights, like Paris and Rome, the Eiffel Tower and the Coliseum…with Cas!

Benny could not finish the sandwich Bobby had bought for him. Bobby had told them all that he was buying lunch to celebrate something important that Dean wanted to tell everyone. Dean explained how he had been saving for years for something very important and that he wanted to share it with all of them because the shop was like his family. Benny thought something big like he was buying Bobby out of the business and he would be taking over. Benny would have loved that, Dean was a great mechanic and had talked with Benny at length about wanting to do more restorations. He and Benny had even talked about working the business together. 

Benny was not expecting Dean to drop the bombshell that he did. He could not sit and pretend to be happy. Cas? He was going away for two weeks with Cas to see all the places in Europe that you went to with someone you felt romantic about. Benny excused himself quietly and went back to the brake job he had been working on before he’d had his heart stomped on.   He never saw the look of hurt on Dean’s face when he left in the middle of him explaining the legs of the trip.

Benny scowled at the underneath of the truck and threw tools when things weren’t easy. Fuck him, fuck them both! Go to Europe and be a happy romantic couple for all he cared.  Oh, who was he kidding? It was his own damn fault Dean was going with Cas. Dean and Benny had flirted for at least a year now and Benny had never once acted on any of it. He was a red faced fool around Dean and everyone knew it. He could never get past the fact that he was almost ten years older than Dean and what would a beautiful, green eyed, sexy man like Dean want with an old guy like Benny with a little grey already creeping into his beard.

Benny spent the rest of his day dwelling on all of the lost opportunities he had dreamt of having with Dean. He and Dean were both big guys, Dean six foot at least and Benny almost the same. Dean was nice to all the customers, but not a pushover. He was thoughtful and cooperative, but not meek. They liked the same music, they both liked to cook, they wanted families and they both liked men. How much simpler could fate have made it for him, and yet he had blown it. He finished out the day and was signing all the paper work on the finished job when Bobby approached him, “You alright there Benny?”

“Yeah, fine, why?” Benny answered crossly.

“You tossed a lot of nice tools around today, and you bitched out anyone who came within two feet of ya, including me,” Bobby shot back, but looked concerned.

Benny hung his head, embarrassed at being caught in his juvenile behavior, “Sorry, Bobby, just a bad afternoon. I’ll be more careful tomorrow.” With that he ducked out of the office and out to his old camper truck. He was almost out of earshot when he thought he heard Bobby mumble, “Jesus, it’s only two weeks.”

*****

The time that Dean and Cas were in Europe was one of the lowest Benny could remember. Bobby had a bulletin board in the break room and Charlie kept posting pictures that Dean and Cas had emailed her. They were not intimate in any way, but the two were always close in the shots. It was bad enough that everyone in the shop began to steer clear of Benny.  Each and every photo was like an arrow to his heart and just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore, Dean was due back from the trip.

Benny cursed himself for being so excited about Dean’s return. He practically vibrated with eagerness to see Dean again. This is how addicts must feel, he thought. Benny wanted to see Dean so bad and yet he knew that his heart belonged to someone else, to Cas.  He was early the first day he knew Dean would be there and was getting out of his car when he saw a light blue Prius pull up to the garage. It was Dean being dropped off, and it was Cas in the driver’s seat. Bile came up in his throat when Dean leaned over and hugged Cas goodbye. Benny didn’t think he could take much more and god damn if he was not careful he was going to cry, actually cry.

He avoided Dean as long as he could until Dean approached him, “Hey Benny, survive without me?”

There was something in his voice, an apprehension maybe, that stuck in Benny’s craw. It was like he felt bad that he had been flirting with Benny and gone with Cas, like fucking high school dating shit.  “Yep, did just fine thanks. You and Cas seemed to get along fine in all the photos I saw- I mean that Charlie made us look at every day.”

He didn’t think Dean caught his slip up about the pictures, but he didn’t stick around long enough to give him the chance. He went to check the work orders for his job and realized that he and Dean were assigned to the same job, a two man order. Benny drew his hand down his face and over his beard, what the ever-loving fuck was he going to do all day having to make small talk with Mr. European Romance!

Dean got busy right away, seeming to sense that Benny didn’t want to talk much but he did tell the older mechanic a few of the highlights of the trip. He talked less and less when Benny responded coldly with comments like, “Must be nice to be able to afford a cozy trip like that,” even though Benny knew that Dean had saved for years. Jab and twist was the name of Benny’s game today.

At one point during the job, Dean had gone across the bay to get a tool form one of the drawers and as he bent over Benny gave in and looked at Dean’s ass. He always thought Dean had a nice ass, that kind meant for grabbing and kissing and biting. He was sure it was firm, because it was so damn round and looked perfect in his ratty work jeans. In a moment of weakness, he did it and when he looked, Dean’s shirt rode up and Benny could not believe what he saw. No way was he right; no way was Dean Winchester wearing a pair of light blue shiny satin panties under those ratty jeans. Benny blushed fiery red, though he didn’t know how he could have since all the blood in his body had traitorously headed for his dick.

To say it was a long afternoon would have been like saying standing on the sun might be warm. Benny may as well have been on the sun with the amount of sweat that poured off him. He had wet patches where his shirt clung to him and Dean even asked him if he was feeling alright. He made excuse after excuse and finally when it was time to quit he tried to high tail it to his truck. Dean of course had other ideas and dragged the paperwork out for what seemed like an exorbitant amount of time.  It was almost as if Dean had something to say to him but couldn’t bring himself to go through with it. Probably he wanted to tell Benny that he and Cas were a couple or something awful like that, so Benny hit the road as soon as the last detail was noted in the car file. 

The job was not complete, so the next day was a continuation of the hell from the day before and dragged on for what seemed like an eternity. Today was worse of course because all that Benny saw when he looked at Dean was icy blue satin panties. Just the thought of those panties sliding over Dean’s freckly skin(and Benny was sure the freckles he could see led to more he couldn’t) was enough to keep him hidden behind the body of the car they were working on. The only thing that tempered his hard on was the second thought that followed the first, the one where Cas was the one nosing Dean’s hard cock through those panties. So like Dante and his inferno, Benny spent the morning in hell between wanting to bend Dean over the hood of the car and then wanting to lock himself in the bathroom and cry like a lovesick idiot.

It was almost lunch time when Benny’s lower half got the best of him and Dean was fumbling through a drawer for the correct metric socket. Benny swore on all that was pure and holy he would not allow himself to gaze even one second at Dean’s ass, but it happened…somehow it happened. Benny glanced and then squinted. It couldn’t be…could it? Where yesterday there was blue, today he saw red, red satin panties. That was it, Benny went to lunch without saying a word to Dean, or anyone for that matter. He drove out of town until he was on some little isolated road and he pulled over. He watched the road for a few minutes and when no one drove by, he reached for his belt and then unzipped his pants. By the time he took his aching cock into his own hand all he could see was Dean in panties, red or blue, didn’t matter. It was all over in a few quick strokes and the tension was gone, but not the ache. The ache was going to be a lot harder to get rid of, Benny was sure about that. 

The rest of Benny’s week was the same drudgery as each day before. Benny showed up and worked on cars and Dean bent over and Benny saw what he saw. Monday was blue, Tuesday was red, Wednesday was black, and Thursday green(just the shade of Dean’s eyes, thanks).  He would move through his day at work and then spend his evenings, alone, imagining he was fucking Dean in to the mattress wearing the panties of the day. Hey maybe he could write a good tv game show: Guess the Color of the Hot Mechanic’s Panties.

Today was Friday and Benny was physically ill. Bobby, Ash and Charlie even asked him if he was feeling well enough to be at work. He had half a mind to head home, but Benny was drawn to Dean like a moth to a flame and he stayed. He wasn’t even excited to know what color today, no that was a lie, he was dying to know what color panties Dean was wearing for Cas today. That’s how utterly gluttonous he was for punishment.

Lunch time came and Benny was eating the leftovers from Chinese the night before when Charlie and Dean walked it, “I can’t wait Dean. It will be fun to see all of the pictures from your trip.”

“Great come by at seven, Bobby’s coming and so are Sam and Jess. ‘Course Cas will be there and maybe a few more. Hey Benny, I made a DVD of my trip and everyone is coming over tonight for pizza and beer to see it. You wanna come, too?” Charlie looked between the two men, grabbed her lunch and ran.

“I don’t know if I can make it, Dean. It’s been a long week and-“

“Look Benny, I know I’ve done something to piss you off, but I don’t know what it is. Whatever I did, I didn’t so it on purpose and I’d like it if you would come over tonight to see the pictures. Cas and I had a great time and I got you something in Paris. I’ve been trying to give it to you all week, but you won’t talk to me and…well…if you could make it I’d appreciate it…a lot. I think you might too…I hope.” After stumbling awkwardly over his words, Dean left the break room and Benny heard the Impala start up and drive off. Benny threw his empty take out container angrily across the room and went back to work.

*****

Benny paced back and forth in his living room, struggling with his desire to go and see Dean and knowing that Dean would be with Cas. It was a crappy decision to have to make, but something in Dean’s voice pulled at Benny’s soft side. He had sounded sad, like he was really upset that Benny had been distant. Benny finally swallowed his pride, showered and dressed and headed over to Dean’s house. There were quite a few cars outside his house and parked next to each other in the driveway were the Impala and the light blue Prius that Cas drove. Benny almost turned around and left, but someone knocked on his window and he jumped. “Jesus, Charlie…scared the shit out of me,” Benny said as he climbed out of his truck and walked with her up to the house.

Dean’s house was a great two story farm style with a huge wraparound porch. It almost looked out of place, like it used to be in the center of a big field of wheat or corn, not the quiet neighborhood it was in now. Benny had heard Dean talk about his parents being gone and leaving him the house and his younger brother to care for. Sammy was grown now and lived with his wife Jessica in their own home. Benny thought how nice it would have been to live with Dean in this house and raise a family. He shook his head dismissing the vision as Charlie opened the door and they walked into Dean’s home. Scratch that, as they walked into Dean and Cas’ home.

It was Cas who greeted them at the door and welcomed them. Dean was in the kitchen he had said. He was going to be glad Benny had come he had also said. Benny could not imagine why, but trudged into the living room of Dean and Cas’ home. It was a long evening and not even the enthusiastic greeting from Dean could break Benny out of his funk. 

Boxes of pizza were shared as well as paper plates and napkins. Benny passed, knowing he couldn’t swallow food if he tried.  He had a beer but knew if he let himself have more than one he would become Mrs. Nesbit from Toy Story and what little was left of his dignity would be gone. Toy Story…he and Dean’s kids would have loved it…That is what Benny did instead of looking at all the photos of Dean and Cas, he listed all the Disney movies he would never show to his and Dean’s children.  Loud applause broke Benny out of his ridiculous fantasy world and he realized that the show was over.

People moved outside and there was more beer and a big tray of s’mores ingredients. Dean built a fire in the fire pit and Cas passed out sticks to all the guests. Benny roasted a marshmallow or two in the time that Dean and the others had eaten several s’mores. He was looking for a way to diplomatically leave the party, so Benny put his stick down when he thought everyone, meaning Dean, was occupied. He turned and bumped directly into Dean.

“Hey Benny, you’re not leaving are you? I haven’t given you the present I got you in Paris,” Dean said eyes cast downward. He reluctantly looked up at Benny and continued, “Everyone is getting ready to go and then you can open it…if you want to that is,”

“I don’t know, Dean, it’s getting late and you and Cas probably want to be alone…” Benny said awkwardly.

“Why the fuck would Cas and I want to be alone? And besides, Cas’ boyfriend Balthazar is coming by to get him in a few minutes after his shift in the ER.”  Dean looks at Benny and the shock on his face must have  finally registered in Dean’s mind because he laughed, he fucking laughed at Benny’s pain. “Wait…you think…me and Cas…you think we’re together, don’t you?”

Benny was indignant at Dean’s laughter. He did not deserve this and to top it all off, he was terribly confused. “Of course you are together! You went on vacation together and he hugged you in that stupid imported piece of shit that is parked in your driveway and you fucking live together! Why the fuck are you laughing at me?” Benny stomped off toward the house desperate to get away from his living nightmare.

“Benny wait! Wait for me…please!  I’m not laughing at you, I swear, I’m not!” Dean ran to catch up with Benny and grabbed his shoulder. “Benny, man please. I get it now. I get it. Cas and I are roommates, we have been since he graduated from college and moved back here. We went on the trip together because we made a pact in high school that we would go to Europe together. Cas could have paid for us both but I insisted on paying my own way. With Sammy in school it took me over 10 years to save up, but I finally did it. Next week he is moving in with Balthazar, so it’ll just be me.”

Benny stood on the yard not knowing what to do. He wanted to run and yet if what Dean was telling him was true, maybe Dean was flirting with him all that time at work.  He sat in one of the chairs on Dean’s back deck while all the guests left.  Dean came out back and they watched the moon and the fireflies for a while until they heard a car horn. Cas came bursting out the back door and hugged Dean, “Great party Dean. The DVD was perfect, thanks for doing that. Balthazar’s here and I probably won’t be home tonight, okay?” He turned to Benny, “Great to finally meet you Benny, Dean’s told me so much about you. Maybe next time you come over we won’t overwhelm you. Good night…oh and I hope you like the present Dean got you, he picked it out himself.”

Dean nodded towards the house and they went inside, Dean leading Benny into the living room to sit on the couch. “Benny, I’m sorry about the confusion. I wondered why you had cut me out when I came back from vacation, now it all makes sense. I’ve liked you for a long time, and I’ve flirted, but you never asked me out so I thought maybe it was just me or you were straight or I just wasn’t your type.”

Benny huffed at that, “I’m older than you, Dean. Almost ten years older and you deserve someone more like Cas, but don’t think you aren’t my type… because you are so my type.” He stopped before he embarrassed himself and got emotional. Benny tended to do that and he wasn’t going to ruin tonight anymore than he already had.

“Are you upset, Benny? Listen, please, just listen to me. The fuck you are too old for me! You like to cook and we like the same music and you’re always nice to everyone, except for this week maybe…” He scooted closer to Benny and put a hand on his shoulder. “This was supposed to be fun and I think I’ve blown it, but I’m gonna take a chance here. Do you want your present?”

Benny looked up at Dean and his eyes softened at the look on Dean’s face. He looked worried, like he wasn’t sure what he should do, so Benny did his best to get his shit together and nodded.

“Do you want to open it or should I?” Dean asked playfully, eyes still looking apprehensive.

“I think I’ll open it,” Benny answered and Dean stood as if he was going to get the gift, but he stopped and turned to stand in front of Benny. Dean’s waist was even with Benny’s face and Dean reached down to take Benny’s hands and place them on his belt. “Dean, what are you doing?”

“Open your gift Benny,” Dean blushed and laughed nervously, “You’ll understand, I promise. Jesus, I hope you’ll understand or this could be very embarrassing,”

Benny swallowed thickly and started on Dean’s belt, pulling the length of it from all of the loops and then Dean encouraged him to work the button fly of his jeans. Benny popped the top button and then the second one all the while looking Dean in the eye. When he had the last button undone, Dean was pink all the way down his neck and fairly hard in his pants. “Look, Benny, how do I know if you like it if you don’t look?”

Breaking his connection with Dean’s gaze was difficult but worth it. Benny had hoped it was what he was thinking, but he had never told Dean he had seen his panties every day. When his eyes focused on Dean’s open jeans, they found pink, shiny pink satin panties with an ironically dainty satin bow just below the head of Dean’s rock hard cock which was peeking out above the waistband. Benny sucked in a harsh breath.

“Fuck, Benny! Say something, please…” Dean looked worried, like he had made a grave error. He was reaching for his jeans when Benny stopped his hands.

“My, my… What a lovely surprise…” Benny said in the dirtiest, yet sweetest voice Dean had ever heard. It was almost as sweet as the kiss Benny placed on Dean’s cock and almost as sweet as the fact that Benny could correctly name the order in which he had worn the other four pairs of French satin panties he had bought for him in Paris. Later that evening after thoroughly fucking Dean into the mattress, Benny made Dean model every pair.


End file.
